The present invention relates to a process for fabricating metallic structures utilizing superplastic forming and forging. For many years it has been known that certain metals, such as titanium and many of its alloys, exhibit superplasticity. Superplasticity is the capability of a material to develop unusually high tensile elongations with reduced tendency towards necking. This capability is exhibited by only a few metals and alloys and within limited temperature and strain rate range. An example of the superplastic forming process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,101, to Fields, Jr., et al.
However, superplastic forming by its very nature, (i.e. reduced tendency toward necking) produces a constant overall deformation such that the thickness of the final structure is substantially the same throughout. Accordingly, superplastic forming is not used to fabricate many variable thickness fittings and clips which typically are machined from bar, plate, or forging stock at high cost and with attendant substantial waste of material.